


Sometimes

by direhund



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direhund/pseuds/direhund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing more frustrating, Ganondorf is sure, than being an all-powerful demon-king fated to share his lives and deaths with a person who will never remember their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on tumblr for a while and i figured i should put it here since ive been inactive for so long

Ganondorf remembers. The hero never does, but unfailingly, the Demon King can always recall. He remembers his defeats; those soft Hylian features twisted with disdainful determination as a sword plunges through his chest, or slices at his limbs. Oh yes, he remembers. It fuels the sweet satisfaction behind those times when it is the hero who falls. Even when there’s no battle to be had, sometimes it makes him so angry, fills him with such an unending wrath, he can’t help but to pin him down and smear his pride into nothingness; to humiliate him; to leave violent tracks and red blooms all across his pale skin. To extract vicious vengeance for all those failed conquests.

Yet, sometimes… Sometimes it’s what stays his hand in delivering the fatal blow that would grant him the victory he craves. Sometimes it’s the opening in which the hero exploits to ensure his defeat. Because he also remembers when there were no wars waged between darkness and light. When the hero could look upon him without malice, but as a friend. He remembers other times like this one. Times of warm bodies and soft whispers, with dim lights and silken sheets.

Sometimes he’s not sure which times he prefers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is ALMOST entirely unrelated but in first grade i remember my teacher read this story about a crocodile to us and the story was called Sometimes and every sentence started with the word "sometimes" because it was meant to teach children how the word was meant to be used and every time i think about this drabble i also think of that book and it makes me so uncomfortable
> 
> anyway i am also at kezialyrikos.tumblr.com so please visit me there and feel free give me suggestions if you enjoyed this tiny little thing! ^^


End file.
